stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SushiTheLegend
Welcome, SushiTheLegend, and thank you for contributing to Star Trek Expanded Universe! We hope that you'll enjoy your activities here and join our community. To learn more about contributing to STEU, please visit the following: *''Manual of Style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. If you have questions, you may: *post them on a talk page, *ask for help on our help page, *or contact an administrator. Always remember to before you make changes. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Star Trek Expanded Universe database! -- Jrofeta (Talk) 17:07, 30 August 2009 Re: Unverified Sources? Removed the tag, found you fan fiction at the external link. – 13:13, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :You source these types of articles by adding a citation, usually at the end of the first paragraph, back to the main page about your fan fiction. This is done so that the reader can easily and readily identify where the ship, character, location, etc is from. However, the external link to your fan fiction site isn't required on these pages as the citation links back to the article that already has the external link. – 11:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) The Master Hi Sushi, I removed the Daedalus info from The Master page because I no longer plan to use him, at least for the present. As for my character images, the majority of my images are just gleaned from the 'net. The only one that has been made over was Theleth, which was kindly done by , as my photoshop skills are beyond woeful. :-) --The Doctor 14:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh sorry. Those characters belong to the Tamerlane series created by and the images were created by the same user. Following a discussion about a mirror universe story I've written (although still half-done), Aabh agreed to let me create mirror universe counterparts of his characters, and he kindly created some images of them. --The Doctor 15:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Images When you upload images you must categorise them, add a short description and select the appropriate licensing template. There is no excuse for not doing all three of these. – 10:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you plan on using the Vo'Quv-class supercarrier at any stage of your fiction series? I mean, since this thing has appeared in Star Trek Online, there is a possibility that at least one of these ships is stationed over Qo'noS-D. Maybe there are diverging depictions of the Vo'Quv in my series when compared to yours. --Vika-crow 14:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode titles You know, you don't have to add the "(Star Trek: Future Perils)" identifier on every article. If there isn't another article with the same title, it's not necessary. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know Star Trek: Specter is done! I've taken all of the video down, the Director's Cut will be going up shortly on my YT channel, with links on the Specter Wiki immediately to follow. Hope you'll tune in! Tnpir4002 03:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Major pruning of FPRLS At the end of next month (May) I'm going to go through FPRLS and prune it down to just the material that can be sourced from existing material. It is crazy that your series is 100+ pages on here yet is just 300 words that you wrote 2 years ago to avoid a no source deletion. Given your story is hosted on a wiki I'm informing you now so you will have time, if you choose, to copy what you've written over onto that wiki rather than it just being deleted and lost to you. This will allow you to still have a place with all your ideas for what you want to do and make your contributions on STEU more befitting the amount of work you have done. This of course means if you continue with your writing you can always expand your series' presence on this wiki to match. If you have any questions either ask here or on my talk page. – 13:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Just a reminder of the above. I'm probably going to start the pruning on the 26th/27th of this month (May), which gives you another fortnight to backup the info on your wiki or wherever you choice to do it, if you choice to do it. – 17:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Final reminder, next Friday or Saturday I'm going to start the pruning. – 15:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC)